ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Trask
Oliver Trask was a main antagonist (in season one) on " The O.C.". He is portrayed by Taylor Handley. Oliver appeared in the series' first season as a thorn in Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper's relationship, soon developing a severe obsession with the latter. After imprisoning Marissa, in his penthouse threatening her with a gun,Oliver, thanks also to Ryan, he was arrested and sent to a rehab clinic. Story of the character [[Season 1|'Season 1']]' ': the first meeting with Marissa and his subsequent insane obsession with her Oliver Trask is a rich kid who lives in the penthouse of a hotel. His parents own a chain of hotels, and are largely absent from his life. He left his last school, Pacific High, because a girl took out a restraining order against him, after he became obsessed with her. Oliver eventually attempts suicide because she rejects him. He meets Marissa at therapy, and falls for her and transfers to Harbor to get close to her. Marissa initially thinks of him as nothing but a casual friend, and so doesn't notice anything sinister in his constant presence in her life. Marissa's boyfriend, Ryan Atwood, doesn't trust him, and warns Marissa about her new friend's intentions. Marissa and many of their friends dismiss Ryan's warnings as jealousy ; Luke Ward believes him, however, having taken an instant dislike to Oliver. In the episode "The Truth", Oliver invites Marissa and her friends to a weekend getaway at his parents' beach house. There, he makes a pass at Marissa, who rejects his advances. Distraught, he produces a gun and threatens to kill himself. At that point, however, Ryan bursts in and pleads with Oliver to put the gun down for Marissa's sake. Oliver does so, and is led away in police custody. Personality Oliver Trask is a very rich teenaged boy with a disturbed personality that Marissa knows from the psychologist. It turns out that in the past he cut his veins after being rejected by a girl, but survived. He makes friends with the whole group, but not with Ryan, who immediately understands Oliver is a habitual liar. He falls in love with Marissa so much that he subtly shoots Ryan from time to time to take him to attack him, so as to remove him from Marissa and appear instead as a victim. When Marissa realizes her psychological problems, she tries to leave and Oliver threatens to commit suicide by shooting herself if she will open the door. Ryan persuades him not to kill himself, Oliver, is being first arrested and then admitted into a psychiatric hospital to overcome his problems, partly due to parents owned of a chain of hotels, that apparently leave him unsupervised, because they have never been close, too busy with their work, and also by his friends never been close to him in his difficult days. During his time on the show, he gets arrested for attempting to buy cocaine, fakes an attempt at suicide, and winds it all up by threatening to shoot himself if Marissa doesn't go out with him. Throughout all this, Ryan and Luke are the only ones who are wise to his wicked ways. References Appearances Season 1 * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth Mentioned Season 1 * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Graduates Category:The O.C. Category:Characters Category:Main Character (Season 1) Category:Male Characters Category:Trask Family Category:Residents of Newport Beach (Previously) Category:Antagonist Characters